


Поездка

by doylikdoyl



Category: Suits (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, a bit of angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylikdoyl/pseuds/doylikdoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майк страдает от одиночества, а у Харви свои способы от этого одиночества избавлять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поездка

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: ООС, кроссовер с ТинВульф, АУ по отношению к обоим канонам

Майк в очередной раз взглянул на Харви. Его волосы растрепались из-за встречного ветра; солнцезащитные очки скрывали глаза от нещадно палящего солнца, руки расслабленно касались руля. Будто бы его спина и задница не затекли от продолжительной езды, в чем Майк сомневался. 

Он зевнул, жмурясь от ярких закатных лучей.  
— Сколько еще?  
— Мы подъезжаем к границе города. Через сорок минут будем на месте, — Харви бросил взгляд на Майка и усмехнулся. — Что, нашей принцессе неудобно?  
— Если бы я не сидел здесь, я бы свалил после работы домой, прямо в уютную кровать, — Майк встряхнул головой и потер щеку. 

***

— Эй, Росс, ты валить собираешься?   
Майк встряхнул головой, потер щеку, а затем потянулся:  
— Нет, идите, я... надо просмотреть несколько документов до завтрашнего дня.  
Проходившая мимо Рейчел едва заметно покачала головой. Она, видимо, собиралась пройти так, чтобы он ее не увидел, но не выдержала и прошла к его столу. Он мельком оглядел её, скрывая болезненную и горькую усмешку — Рейчел была по-прежнему прекрасна, а после их расставания, кажется, стала выглядеть еще прекраснее. Майк приветливо улыбнулся, вернее, попытался это сделать: он был еще несколько сонный.  
— Эй, — она наклонилась, обеспокоенно рассматривая его лицо и заправляя прядь волос за ухо. — Ты в порядке?   
— Что? А, да, все нормально. То есть, немного непривычно видеть тебя так редко, но я понимаю, что так будет лучше и, — он хотел сказать что-то еще, но она его перебила:  
— Майк. Я не о нашем расставании. Я знаю, что ты... переживешь. Как и я. Мы оба переживем, — она замялась. — Я о другом. Ты почти две недели остаешься здесь, берешь работу, которую тебе дает Луис, хотя можешь отказать ему... это из-за твоей бабушки?  
— Нет, это не, — он махнул рукой, провел пальцами по лбу и вздохнул. — Все нормально. Я в порядке, Рейчел, спасибо. Это просто работа. И Луис... я даже рад ему помочь.  
Рейчел скептично изогнула бровь и повторила:  
— Рад.  
— Если ты не заметила, у нас с Харви есть некоторые трудности, поэтому мы стараемся не пересекаться слишком часто, пока не решим нашу проблему. А поскольку мы не пересекаемся, угадай, кому достаются все крутые дела, а кто должен изо дня в день просматривать дела на общественных началах? — он поднял указательный палец. — Бинго! С тех пор у Луиса, кажется, проснулась совесть...  
— Жалость, — подсказала ему Рейчел.  
— ... и он стал давать мне что-то интересное. Не всегда, но это уже прогресс. Думаю, я вполне могу ужиться с ним и обходиться без Харви.  
— Ты же не серьезно? Боже, только не говори, что ты не пошутил, — она подняла ладони, отходя от него. — Даже слушать не хочу. Кажется, мне уже пора.  
Она развернулась, а затем замерла.   
— И Майк?  
— Да?  
— Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, если это что-то серьезное.   
— Конечно, — он усмехнулся. — Хорошего вечера, Рейчел.  
Майк не будет к ней обращаться, его проблема довольно простая.  
Всего лишь какое-то глупое одиночество. Он справится, это же такая ерунда.

Майк вздохнул и уставился на лежащую возле документов ручку.

Черт.

***

— Черт, только не начинай ныть, — впереди показались первые дома, и Харви сбавил скорость, съезжая на городскую дорогу.   
— Я могу делать что захочу, — неожиданно резко возразил Майк.- Я не просил, чтобы ты взял меня с собой в поездку к твоим родственникам, Харви!   
— Это лучше, чем сидеть дома и упиваться жалостью к самому себе.  
— Да даже и так!   
Харви хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал, а затем вздохнул, поворачивая на главную улицу, ведущую в центр. Майк тоже, казалось, остыл. Не стоило снова лезть в споры — они лишь недавно стали общаться, как прежде. Вернее, даже толком и не начали, потому что отсчет пошел именно с этой поездки.   
— Ты должен помнить Стилински, моего кузена, к которому мы едем, — Харви чуть улыбнулся уголками губ, и Майк с подозрением покосился на него.  
— Ты выглядишь слишком довольным.   
Харви хмыкнул, улыбаясь более заметно. Майк нахмурился, прищурившись:  
— А это случаем не...

***

— А это случаем не те бумаги, что я просил передать Харви два часа назад?  
Майк выразительно смотрел на Донну. Она продолжала делать вид, что печатает Очевидно Важное Сообщение. Майк прокашлялся, обращая на себя внимание.  
— Прости, ты что-то сказал? — Донна моргнула несколько раз, приподняв брови в удивлении.   
— Бумаги, которые тебе принес Гарольд.  
— Ах, эти? Харви нет на месте, извини, — и она снова принялась набирать текст. Майк посмотрел в сторону кабинета, ничуть не удивленный видом разговаривающего по телефону Спектера.  
— Он в кабинете, Донна.  
— Тогда отнеси эти бумаги ему лично, — она улыбнулась настолько очаровательно, словно собралась обозвать его идиотом. — Только дождись, когда он перейдет из режима кузена Мигеля в режим Харви Спектера.   
Майк, собиравшийся сгрести бумаги со стойки, остановился.  
— Кузен Мигель?  
— Маленький секрет, которым со мной поделился Стайлз, — Донна снова улыбнулась, с видом заговорщика склонившись ближе. — Тот мальчик, назвавший Луиса...  
— Крысатиком, да, я помню, — Майк усмехнулся и облокотился о стойку. — Он снова приезжает?  
— Нет, Харви... ты можешь спросить у него сам, — Донна выпрямилась. — Когда будешь передавать бумаги.  
Майк разочарованно сжал губы, подхватывая документы. Он прошептал «предательница» и развернулся... едва не столкнувшись с получателем несчастных отчетов. Майк отшатнулся от неожиданности; бумаги разлетелись по полу, и Донна виновато пожала плечами, глядя на Харви. Он обратился к Донне, игнорируя присевшего на корточки Майка.  
— Я уезжаю на все выходные. Отмени встречи, запланированные на пятницу.  
— Уже сделано.  
— Опять подслушивала?  
Донна улыбнулась и подмигнула. Харви перевел взгляд на Майка, понаблюдал за тем, как тот пытается собрать все листы в кучу, а затем закатил глаза и присел рядом.  
— Разве я не просил эти отчеты два часа назад? — Майк фыркнул, но Харви не дал ему и рта раскрыть, заметив возмущенный взгляд. — Неважно, просто в следующий раз такого быть не должно.   
Он передал несколько листов и перехватил взгляд Майка.  
— Луис сказал, ты постоянно торчишь в офисе.  
Харви усмехнулся, поднимаясь с колен:  
— Неужели тебе действительно больше нечем заняться, а?   
— Если тебе так интересно, то я иду сегодня в бар с друзьями, — Майк схватил пустую папку Донны, подвернувшуюся ему под руку, и запихал туда документы. Если помнутся — ну и черт с ними. Улыбка Харви исчезла, и он нахмурился.   
Майк повернулся к нему, протягивая папку:  
— Я бы позвал и тебя, но, видишь ли, мы с тобой больше не друзья, по твоим же словам. Ваши отчеты, мистер Спектер, — Харви машинально забрал папку, и Майк прошел мимо него. Не все должны гладить твое эго, Харви, хотелось сказать Майку, но он промолчал. Внутри словно скреблись кошки. Отчего-то казалось, что этот разговор должен был пройти как-то иначе, и кто-то из них облажался. Или оба. И почему ему кажется, что Харви прекрасно понимает его ощущение одиночества? Чушь полная. 

Усмешка вышла грустной, и Майк постарался приободриться. Что же, это не было ложью, он пойдет в бар. А то, что один... кого это волнует?

***

— Извини, что без бурных приветствий, но кого это волнует, — Стайлз улыбнулся, хлопая Харви по плечу. — Я хотел закатить бурную вечеринку, честно, но отец решил, что это станет последним испытанием для нашего дома.   
Харви невольно хохотнул, искренне улыбаясь в ответ.  
— Шериф дома?  
— У него дежурство, не будет до позднего вечера, — Стилински повернулся. — А ты...?  
— Майк, — Харви посмотрел на него, и Майк встретился с ним глазами.   
— А, я помню тебя! Крутая память, верно? Я хотел, чтобы ты провернул со мной этот фокус с книжкой и цитатами, но не успел попросить...  
Харви всё не отворачивался. Стайлз что-то рассказывал, но Майк не слышал его. Он хотел перестать смотреть, потому что, черт, они стоят в прихожей чужого дома и пялятся друг на друга, как будто...  
Харви наклонился, подхватывая спортивную сумку. Майк еле слышно выдохнул и торопливо поднял свою.  
— На втором этаже, первая дверь слева от лестницы, — махнул рукой Стайлз. — Только я не знал, что ты приедешь не один, поэтому...  
— Я могу спать на диване, — сказал Харви.   
— Отлично, проблема решена, — Стилински прошел на кухню. — Через двадцать минут еда как раз будет готова.   
— У тебя уже есть план на вечер?   
— Конечно! Ужин, много разговоров, просмотр Стар Трека... дальше импровизация.  
— Думаю, — Харви приподнял бровь, — мне нравится.  
Стайлз широко улыбнулся, а затем ойкнул, когда загремела крышка кастрюли.   
Майк улыбнулся, поднимаясь по лестнице следом за Харви. Это может быть забавно — их поездка. 

***

— Ты думаешь, это забавно?  
Харви откровенно ухмылялся, смотря на него. Майк не понимал, что здесь такого веселого.  
— Ты сказал, что у нас здесь встреча с очень важным клиентом. Что Джессика настояла на нашей совместной работе! Какого черта, Харви?  
— Ну, — он нахмурился и посмотрел на свой наполовину пустой стакан, — мы оба знаем, что если бы я сказал, что собираюсь вытащить тебя в бар проветриться, ты бы не пошел. Кстати, за идею можешь поблагодарить Донну.  
— О Боже, как я вас всех ненавижу, — простонал Майк. — И что ты хочешь? Снова высказать мне очередную причину, по которой мы не можем больше работать вместе?  
— Честно сказать, сначала я так и хотел. Несколько дней назад. Потому что ты реально придурок.  
— О, спасибо, великий Спектер, ваше мнение так ценно для меня сейчас, — съязвил Майк, и Харви скривился.  
— Что это? Неважно. Дослушай до конца, ладно? Я действительно хотел, но потом... боже, да ты видел себя в зеркало?   
Майк недоуменно посмотрел на него. Вообще-то ему до сих пор не верилось, что Харви притащил его сюда, и они уже целых десять минут говорят нормально. Это было странно.  
Харви продолжал смотреть на него, а затем произнес:  
— Назови мне причину, по которой Луис перестал отправлять тебя к клиентам.  
— Его личная прихоть? Откуда я знаю, что творится у него в голове!  
— Да потому что при виде тебя клиенты бы точно испугались. Сколько раз ты ночевал на работе за последнюю неделю?  
Майк нахмурился:  
— Два... три... какая разница?  
— На твоем лице эти два или три раза похожи на месяцы отсутствия нормального сна. Вчера ко мне приходила Рейчел...  
— О, нет.  
Харви замолчал. Он медленно провел пальцами по столешнице, рассеянно выводя какие-то узоры, отставил стакан и поднялся со стула:  
— Завтра я уезжаю в Бикон Хиллс на выходные. Ты едешь со мной. Считай это просьбой твоей бывшей, которая уже видеть не может твое кислое лицо.  
— Эй! Оно не кислое, — Майк возмущенно посмотрел на него.  
— Кислое. У тебя лимон во рту?  
— Заткнись.  
Харви усмехнулся.  
— Этот настрой мне и нужен. Завтра в двенадцать, я заеду за тобой.  
Он ушел, оставив Майка, но вместо уже привычной печали тот чувствовал только предвкушение.  
Может, Донна и правда не только развлекается. Хотя нет, о чем это он.  
Это же Донна.

***

— Это же Стайлз, — вздохнул шериф, притворно покачивая головой. — Держит меня на сплошной траве.   
— Пап, — Стайлз укоризненно посмотрел на него, — это для твоего же блага! Я тут как-то уехал на выходные вместе с классом, так вы не представляете, что я увидел, когда...

Ужин прошел замечательно. Отец Стилински вернулся раньше назначенного, поэтому Стайлзу пришлось срочно искать еще одну тарелку. Майк и Харви подкалывали его, запоздало вспомнившего, что пара тарелок дожидается мытья у него в комнате. Шериф был приятным мужчиной: пожалуй, Майк где-то глубоко внутри себя завидовал их семье. Он бы хотел себе такого отца. Эта мысль как-то сама собой привела к воспоминаниям о бабушке, и весь ужин Майк молчал, рассеянно слушая веселые рассказы Стилински и остроумные реплики Харви.

— Прогуляемся до супермаркета? Харви рассказывает о том, как он великолепно провел очередное дело. Сплошной пафос и попытки показать себя в виде крутого альфы, — Стайлз улыбнулся и фыркнул, будто углядев в этом какой-то двойной смысл. Майк пожал плечами и усмехнулся:  
— Думаю, мы вполне можем пропустить эту часть. Поверь, он мне каждый день об этом... рассказывал.  
Он собирался сказать это в настоящем времени, но последняя неделя прошла практически без присутствия Харви в его жизни. Не считая последних дней, да.   
Стайлз крикнул отцу «Мы ненадолго» и захлопнул дверь.   
— Значит, ты и Харви много общаетесь?   
— Наверное? Я не думал об этом, — задумчиво произнес Майк. Стайлз выудил из кармана ключи. — Подожди, я думал, мы пойдем пешком.  
— Я передумал, — Стайлз улыбнулся, залезая в джип. Майк уселся на переднее сиденье и захлопнул дверцу.  
— Последний месяц он много о тебе рассказывал. Я даже подумал, что вы вместе.   
Если бы они все еще были на ужине, Майк бы точно поперхнулся.   
— Прости?  
Он ожидал, что Стилински рассмеется или скажет что-то такое же... странное. Но Стайлз, казалось, наоборот, напрягся и перестал выглядеть абсолютно расслабленным и веселящимся.  
Он выехал на дорогу.  
— Ты знаешь, — Майк уставился на него, — когда мы начали действительно тесно общаться с Харви? Это были похороны его отца. Моя мама...  
Он запнулся на этих словах, но упрямо продолжил, словно в попытке перебороть самого себя:  
— Моя мама умирала. То есть, мы думали, что все еще наладится, что найдется способ... Он был с нами последние два месяца. До этого времени наши семьи почти не общались, я видел его пару раз. Впечатление было не очень — наверное, ты и сам бы решил так, познакомься с ним в иных обстоятельствах. Кстати, об этой истории я узнал совсем недавно, чувак, ты просто потрясающий! Тебе должны дать какой-нибудь приз за самое эффектное появление в обществе Харви Спектера, — Стайлз усмехнулся. — В общем, Харви тогда поддерживал нас. Донна рассказала мне о твоей бабушке, мне жаль.  
— Я в порядке, — быстро проговорил Майк.   
— Ну, Харви так, очевидно, не ду... твою мать!  
Он резко затормозил, и Майк заметил человека, державшего ладонь на стекле со стороны Стайлза. Парень казался смутно знакомым, и вскоре Майк его вспомнил.   
— Дерек?  
Они сказали это одновременно и сразу же повернулись, уставившись друг на друга.  
— Ты знаешь его?  
— Ну, да, мы учились в одном колледже, — не совсем правда, но в чем-то верно. Майк периодически писал за него экзамены — Дерек где-то раз в месяц стабильно то ли гулял на вечеринке всю ночь, то ли занимался чем-то более необычным. Майк не вдавался в подробности — главное, что ему платили. Иногда они разговаривали, но это случалось довольно редко, и чаще он общался с его сестрой, Лорой, заходившей проведать Дерека.  
— Я думал, ты один, — заметил Дерек, когда Стилински опустил стекло.  
— Мы на проезжей части, если что, — буркнул Стайлз, бросая несколько нервные взгляды на своего попутчика.  
— Передай Скотту, что он должен поговорить с Арджентом еще раз.  
— Да, я... ты издеваешься? Ты не мог, не знаю, позвонить ему, написать сообщение?  
— Стайлз, — Дерек нахмурился, бросая предупреждающий взгляд.  
— Ладно, ладно, я посредник, понял. Знаешь, если он стал... сам-знаешь-кем, то это не повод прекращать общение. Нет, не говори ничего! Мне пора ехать, — и Стайлз торопливо поднял стекло. — У них тут небольшой конфликт, не обращай внимания.  
— Я как-то бывал в подобной ситуации, — Майк понимающе усмехнулся. — Только обычно я не останавливал машины посреди дороги, чтобы что-то передать.  
Дерек уже отошел на тротуар, и Стайлз снова поехал.  
— В Дереке иногда просыпается страсть к... в общем, у них с Харви найдется много общего. О, а вот и наш пункт назначения, — и он повернул к парковке возле двухэтажного здания.

— Значит, Лидия?  
— Да, — Майк достал зубную щетку. Харви сел на постель, придвигая свою сумку.  
— Только не говори Донне, что ты видел красивую умную девушку с рыжими волосами — одними билетами в оперу не отделаешься.  
Майк рассмеялся.   
— Донна неповторима, — он улыбался, глядя на Харви. — К тому же, ты как-то упоминал про мой взгляд побитого щенка.  
— Ты так уверен, что сможешь противостоять ей?  
— А ты считаешь ее круче себя?  
Харви усмехнулся и положил мобильный на тумбочку.   
— Мы так и не обсудили ту самую причину, из-за которой и перестали общаться, — как бы вскользь заметил Майк, но внутри все напряглось в ожидании ответа. Харви замер на мгновение, а затем продолжил вытаскивать вещи.  
— Это подождет. Майк, я сейчас с теми людьми, которые мне важны. Думаешь, стоит портить такой момент?  
Майк смотрел на него. Взгляд Харви был спокойным, умиротворенным, будто он наконец-то нашел свое место. В руках он держал футболку, и Майк неожиданно представил Харви спящим в ней на этой кровати, в доме с этими людьми... и с ним. Людьми, которые ему важны.   
Разве причина, чтобы взять его, была только одной?  
— Нет, не стоит, — Майк поднялся и подошел к нему, обойдя кровать. Харви едва заметно склонил голову набок.   
— Тогда этот вопрос решен. Я в душ, — он поднялся с постели.  
— Харви, — он повернулся. Майк хотел сказать — я знаю про маму Стайлза. Знаю, почему ты взял меня с собой, теперь точно знаю. — Думаешь, чужая семья может помочь?  
Харви долго смотрел на него, прежде чем ответить:  
— Когда она стала и твоей, — он развернулся к выходу, но Майк успел заметить усмешку на его губах. — Ложись спать. Завтра тебя ждет насыщенный день. Я уверен, к вечеру ты еле будешь волочить ноги, потому что энергии у Стайлза хоть отбавляй.   
— Тогда ты тоже готовься к этому, — сказал ему вслед Майк. Он услышал смех.  
— Сладких снов, принцесса.

... Майк еще никогда не засыпал так быстро.


End file.
